disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Thunder
The Castle Thunder is a sound effect that consists the sound of a loud thunderclap during a rainstorm. It was originally recorded for the 1931 Universal film , and has since been featured in a dozen films, television programs, and commercials until at least the 1990s, including many animated films produced by Disney. Films and Shorts Films *''Bambi'' (1942) - Heard before the Little April Shower song. *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) short: Casey at the Bat - during a storm in Mudville. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1954) - First heard before the scene where Captain Nemo is playing the organ, and the second time its heard is during the Giant Squid attack. *''Peter Pan'' (1953) - right when the Bomb explodes. *''The Vanishing Prairie'' (1954) - heard as a rainstorm arrives to quell the wildfires. *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) - Heard as Lady's fantasy sequence cuts to her in a leaky doghouse on a stormy night, and again when we transition to the night the baby is born, as well as when Aunt Sarah is awaken by the Tramp and the rat's fight and the baby's crying. A slowed-down version is also heard several times from the beginning of the storm prior to the rat fight up to the end of said fight. *''The Littlest Outlaw'' (1955) - Heard as the train with Pablito and Conquistador on board makes its way to San Miguel during a rainstorm. *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' (1956) - Heard as Andrews and his men meet on a hillside after dark to plan their trek to Chattanooga. *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) - Heard multiple times during scenes featuring Maleficent. It is first heard twice when Maleficent shows up at Aurora's christening and escapes after she places her curse on the Princess. It is later heard as lightning flashes around her castle on the Forbidden Mountain. The Castle Thunder is also heard when Maleficent uses lightning to attack her Goons and Prince Phillip. *''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) - Played when Barnaby's House is first seen. *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) - Heard during the night Pongo and Perdita's puppies are born. *''In Search of the Castaways'' (1962) - Played three times before the Mongroove tree is set on fire by a lightning stroke. *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) - Heard when Merlin casts a snow blizzard over Sir Ector. *''The Incredible Journey'' (1963) - Heard when Tao has to take shelter in a hollow log from the rain. *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) - after the Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious song. *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) - Heard during The Vulture scenes and during the final battle against Shere Khan. *''The Aristocats'' (1970) - Heard after Duchess and her Kittens end up lost in the Country. *''Robin Hood'' (1973) - The slowed-down version is heard a few times during the rainstorm when many of Nottingham's residents are in jail and when Friar Tuck is arrested by the Sheriff of Nottingham. *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) - Heard as Donovan struggles to send Bobby, Clovis and Celia to bed. *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (1977) - The sound was featured in the first Star Wars film, courtesy of Ben Burtt, and can be heard during the trench run sequence on the Death Star. *''The Rescuers'' (1977) - Heard during the film's opening. *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' (1979) - Heard during the rocket launch. *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) - Heard during the stormy jungle sequence when Prindle, Quinn, and Shepard find the gold, and as Herbie drives through the jungle looking for Paco. *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) - Heard after Tod is left in the forest. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) - Heard a lot of times: while Basil tells Dawson and Olivia about Professor Ratigan, and during the Big Ben climax. *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987) - After Toaster's nightmare ends. *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) - Heard during the storm sequence and the final battle against Ursula. *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) - Heard while Scrooge is in jail, looking out to his Money Bin which is now owned by Dijon. Shorts *''Chicken Little'' (1943) - Heard when the Fox fakes a thunderstorm on the title character, waving a small piece of metal to simulate thunder. *''Chips Ahoy'' (1956) - Donald Duck makes thunder sounds by banging a metal fuel container while playing tricks on Chip and Dale. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) - Heard during the storm over the Hundred Acre Wood. *''Frankenweenie'' (1984) - A lightning bolt strikes the rod to bring Sparky back to life. Television *''DuckTales'' (1987) - Used more than once. *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - Used more than once. *''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' - when the Dark clouds surround over the Avalor castle. *''Toy Story of Terror!'' - during the opening titles Other *''The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland)'' - heard twice, right when the Ghost Host said, "Of course, there's always my way.", then during the panting hall tour. *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' - heard in the very beginning of an M&M's commercial *''Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari'' - during the Haunted Mansion tour Samples Category:Sound lists Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Bambi Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Rescuers Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Aristocats Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Little Mermaid Category:TaleSpin Category:DuckTales Category:Star Wars Category:The Love Bug Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Make Mine Music Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Indiana Jones Category:Chicken Little Category:Robin Hood Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Babes in Toyland Category:In Search of the Castaways Category:Mary Poppins Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Frankenweenie Category:The Lion King